Funeste Destin
by Venusa
Summary: Un début de texte par moi qui à été continuée par une amie, il date d'un sacré bout de temps celui la xD


**J'ai écrit le texte sans penser à une eventuelle collaboration ou suite, cependant, Undomiel en a fait une que je vous met ici, c'est une peu comme notre première collaboration en fait.  
Bien entendu, Les personnages de Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR, Venusa Black m'appartient et Sandrine Horpurs et Solen Tokida appartiennent à Undomiel.

* * *

**

**Funeste destin**

Elle était allongée sur le lit. Le blanc était devenu rouge sang.  
Le sang coulait de ses veines, se rependant sur les draps auparavant immaculé.  
Son coeur battait toujours. Faiblement.  
Elle ferma les yeux et se rememora les évenements qui l'avait poussé jusque là ...

_ flash-back _

-"Oh Dray tu me gates trop !  
-"Non, je ne te gates pas. tu le mérites amplement.  
Le couple s'embrassa et Draco Malfoy rangea sa bourse en peau de dragon.  
Le bijou qu'il venait d'offrir à sa compagne était une pièce unique.  
Il l'avait fait faire sur mesure. A partir d'une pierre qu'il tenait de sa grand-mére.  
Un bijou qu'il offrait maintenant à une moldue. Son père l'aurai tué s'il avait pu...  
Mais à moins de revenir de l'autre monde, ils ne risquaient rien.  
-"Je te ramène ?  
-"Avec plaisir.  
Il lui prit le bras et l'entraina hors de la boutique.  
Ils flanerent sur le chemin de traverse.  
Absorbés l'un par l'autre, ils n'avaient pas fait attention a ce qui se passait autour d'eux.  
Les visages éffrayées s'ecartant sur son passage. Les cris des plus jeunes en l'appercevant.  
Les bruits de pas affolés...  
Ils ne virent pas qu'ils étaient encerclés. A cet instant, installé sur le banc, il lui demandai de devenir sienne.  
Elle n'eu pas le temps de lui répondre. Aveuglée par un rayon vert il s'était jetée sur elle pour la protéger.  
Elle ne savait pas qui était ce garçon, ni pourquoi il avait voulu la tuer mais ce regard, jamais elle ne l'oublierais.  
Deux cris retentit dans le froid de ce mois de février.  
Ses larmes innonda le corps meurtri de Draco Malfoy. La colère de l'assassin atteignait son paroxysme et un mot résonna haut et fort.  
-"DOLORIS  
Le corps parcouru de spasme, les yeus hagards, elle se laissa porté par la douleur.  
Et tout s'arreta. Un homme au yeux émeraude la prit dans ses bras et elle s'evanouit, cessant enfin de craindre pour sa vie.

Elle l'avait perdu. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il c'était passé. Et lui n'étant plus, elle n'avait plus le gout de vivre.  
Elle a prit le scalpel, oublié par une infirmière négligeante ; puis elle a attendu patiemment que la dernière visite passe.  
Elle a saisi le scalpel de sous l'oreiller et s'est taillé les veines doucement.  
Aucun son ne franchit sa bouche.  
Elle se ralongea et ferma les yeux, attendant que la mort vienne la libérer de cette douleur qui est sienne...

* * *

Dans l'infirmerie, une jeune fille est entrée  
Voyant le sang, elle a hurlé.  
Paniquée en voyant les yeux voilés de la jeune femme.  
Elle leva une baguette de bois  
Criant un mot, le sang disparu.  
Les poignets abîmés furent régénérés.  
Le jeune homme aux yeus émeuraudes entra dans la pièce, en catastrophe.

-Que se passe-t'il ? Pourquoi avez-vous crié ?  
-Elle... elle a failli mourir... Professeur, il est impossible de la laisser seule !  
-Elle aimait Malefoy, je crois... vous avez raison, je resterai auprès d'elle...  
-Très bien. Je reviendrai demain matin, si vous le permettez.  
-Bien sûr, Sandrine.  
-Au revoir Professeur.  
-Au revoir.

Le jeune professeur, le visage rongé d'inquiétude, s'assit auprès de la jeune femme, qui étouffa de nouveau un sanglot. Il lui prit la main.

-Quel est votre nom, Mademoiselle ?  
-Vous d'abord.  
-Très bien. Je m'appelle Harry Potter, et je suis professeur en cette école.  
-IL m'avait parlé de vous...  
-Il ? Drago Malefoy ?

A ce nom, les larmes recommencèrent à couler, sur les joues de la femme. Elle acquiesça, d'un mouvement de tête, et les yeux de Harry brillèrent, d'un éclat compatissant.

-Quel est votre nom, Mademoiselle ?  
-Vénusa Black.  
-Alors, Vénusa, retrouvez espoir. Demain, cela devrai aller mieux.

Il prit une bouteille sur le chevet de Vénusa, et en versa le contenu dans un gobelet, qu'il lui tendit.

-Prenez, et vous dormirez.

Privée de volonté, Vénusa accepta, et bu le liquide.

Le lendemain, elle se réveilla, dans un noir si profond qu'elle ne savait comment en sortir. Auprès d'elle, était la jeune fille dénommée Sandrine.  
Dans ses yeux noisette, se lisait une volonté de fer. Et les yeux de Vénusa avaient pris la sombre teinte verte de son désespoir.  
L'adolescente se pencha vers la jeune femme, et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille. Des mots qui ramenèrent l'espoir en le coeur et les yeux de celle qui avait aimé Drago.  
Sandrine partit très vite, et en sortant de l'infirmerie....

-Sandrine Horpurs !!!

Elle fit volte-face, pour se retrouver face à Potter.

-Professeur !  
-Qu'allez-vous faire, mademoiselle ?  
-La seule chose à faire, Professeur.  
-Non ! Ne prenez pas le risque !  
-Mais Mademoiselle Black ne pourra survivre, sinon ! Nous ne sommes pas dans Roméo et Juliette, ici !  
-Vous êtes bien trop jeune !  
-Je réussirai !  
-Vous connaissez les risques, au moins ?  
-Oui, mais cela n'a pas d'importance.  
-Si vous êtes sûre de vous, allez.  
-Merci professeur.  
-Bon courage.  
-Au revoir.

Sandrine partit en courant, en direction des cachots. Entrant dans sa salle commune, elle pris son sac de potions. Puis, ressortant à toute allure, elle se heurta à une élève de Gryffondor.

-Hey, Horpurs, où vas-tu comme ca ?  
-Là où tu n'ira pas, Tokida.

Solen Tokida éclata de rire, et attendit que Sandrine se soit éloignée pour la suivre. Cette derniere prit un passage secret, la menant bien loin sous terre. Un passage barré par un mur. Solen, juste derrière elle, la vit se transformé. Elle prit l'allure d'un puissant lynx, et sauta, atteignant une lucarne. Et, passant de l'autre côté, elle se retrouva en face du corps de Drago Malefoy. Elle reprit sa forme humaine, alors que Solen restait derrière le mur, essayant d'écouter, par la lucarne, certes trop haute pour elle.  
Sandrine, dans son sac, prit une rose blanche, aux pétales d'acier, un collier représentant un serpent, qu'elle mit autour de son cou, ainsi que des pétales de roses de sang, et un cheveux de Vénusa.  
" Que Salazar me préserve", fut son murmure, avant de commencer.  
Elle répandit les pétales sur le corps froid, puis posa le cheveu à l'emplacement du coeur de Drago.  
Puis, elle serra la fleur de ses deux mains. Du sang coula, sur sa main, puis sur le corps de Drago, et, en serrant, elle murmurait ses quelques mots :

"Que celui qui aimait  
Que celui qui était aimé  
Que celui qui a été tué  
Se retrouve près de celle qui l'aimait."

Un violent éclat de lumière éclaira brusquement la scène. Solen, derrière le mur tomba inanimée. Sandrine, malgré la protection du collier de Salazar, perdit connaissance. Mais les yeux fermés de Drago s'ouvrirent. Il revint à la vie, un nom sur ses lèvres... "Vénie", fut celui qu'il articula.  
Se levant, il vit la jeune fille évanouie sur le sol. Elle semblait encore en vie, mais pour combien de temps ? Et se transformant en faucon, il agrippa le poignet de Sandrine, et la mena à l'infirmerie. Après l'avoir déposée sur un lit, il LA vit. Celle qui logeait en son coeur. Vénusa. Harry auprès d'elle. Quand il vit les yeux d'eau de la jeune fille croiser les siens, quand il aperçut son sourire, ses yeux s'illuminèrent de plaisir. Il se jeta dans ses bras, elle, buvant son essence. Harry s'éloigna, et aperçut sa jeune élève inanimée, aux yeux clos. Mais, alors qu'il se rassurait sur sa vie, il vit ses yeux s'ouvrir, et prendre la vitreuse teinte des personnes sans âme. Et elle mourrut, avec le bonheur d'avoir sauvé de la mort, ce couple qu'elle admirait.


End file.
